sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lee Pockriss
Lee Julian Pockriss (20 January 1924 – 14 November 2011)Lee Pockriss, Songwriter Behind ‘Itsy Bitsy’ Bikini, Dies at 87 in New York Times. 17 November 2011. was an American songwriter who wrote many well-known popular songs and several scores for films and Broadway shows, mainly during the 1960s and 70s. Early life and career Born in Brooklyn and graduating from Erasmus Hall High School, Pockriss's education at Brooklyn College was interrupted by World War II, where he served as a cryptographer for the US Air Force. Upon his return he studied English and music at Brooklyn College, and later attended graduate school in musicology at New York University. With Paul Vance he co-wrote Perry Como's Grammy-nominated "Catch a Falling Star", recorded in 1957; Brian Hyland's "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini", recorded in 1960; and The Cuff Links' "Tracy", recorded in 1969. In 1959, Pockriss and Vance released a single for Columbia records as "Lee and Paul," a novelty tune called "The Chick." With Hal Hackady he co-wrote Billy Thornhill's "The Key," recorded in 1968 on Wand Records. Again with Hal Hackady, he co-wrote the ballad "Kites"', first recorded by the Rooftop Singers though a subsequent recording by Simon Dupree and the Big Sound charted at number 8 in Britain. He also wrote Anita Bryant's "My Little Corner of the World", recorded in 1960; Shelley Fabares' "Johnny Angel", recorded in 1962; and Clint Holmes' "Playground in My Mind", recorded in 1972. Broadway and film With lyricist Anne Croswell he wrote the songs for the Broadway musical ''Tovarich'' starring Vivien Leigh, which received a Grammy nomination for Original Cast Album. Pockriss and Croswell have also collaborated on the frequently produced Ernest in Love (based on The Importance of Being Earnest) and Bodo. Pockriss also wrote the music for the musicals Wonderful Olly, Dolley Madison, and Divorce Of Course, another collaboration with Hal Hackady. Pockriss wrote seven original songs for MGM's full-length animated film ''The Phantom Tollbooth'', scored the film The Subject Was Roses and wrote the title songs for One, Two, Three and the Western classic, ''Stagecoach''. In 1969, Pockriss wrote the unproduced musical "Gatsby" based on F. Scott Fitzgerald's novel. with lyrics by Carolyn Leigh and book by Hugh Wheeler.The New York Times. A Musical Version of ‘Gatsby,’ Four Decades Late by Rachel Lee Harris, September 29, 2011. UnsungMusicalsCo. Inc. presented its world premiere in concert form as part of the New York Musical Theatre Festival in September 2011.The Bob Rogers Show, Radio 2CH, 09:21AEST, 18 November 2011.GATSBY: THE SONGS IN CONCERT New York Musical Theatre Festival. Retrieved 18 November 2011. Sesame Street In the 1980s, Pockriss wrote several songs for the children's educational series Sesame Street, including "I'm Between" (sung by Tony), "My Polliwog Ways" (sung by Kermit the Frog), "Transylvania Love Call" (Count von Count), and "My Rock" (Bert). Death Pockriss died in November 2011 at his home in Connecticut following a long illness. References External links *class=artist|id=p191168|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography of Lee Pockriss *Michael Rose Limited list of Pockriss songs * * Category:1924 births Category:2011 deaths Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American cryptographers Category:Musicians from Brooklyn Category:American musical theatre composers Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Songwriters from New York (state) Category:New York University alumni Category:Erasmus Hall High School alumni